2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Brickcraft1)
The 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the 2nd most active on record, surpassing the 2016 season. The season had an astonishing 26 storms, 15 hurricanes, which is a tied record with 2005, and 8 major hurricanes, an all time high Overview ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/02/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/05/2017 till:09/05/2017 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:16/05/2017 till:20/05/2017 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:30/05/2017 till:08/06/2017 color:C1 text:Colin (C1) from:11/06/2017 till:14/06/2017 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:20/06/2017 till:29/06/2017 color:C3 text:Earl (C3) from:01/07/2017 till:09/07/2017 color:C3 text:Farah (C3) from:07/07/2017 till:17/07/2017 color:C5 text:Gaston (C5) from:18/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:20/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 color:C5 text:Hermine (C5) from:22/07/2017 till:29/07/2017 color:C1 text:Ian (C1) barset:break from:03/08/2017 till:06/08/2017 color:TS text:Julia (TS) from:08/08/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:C3 text:Kaden (C3) from:12/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C1 text:Lisa (C1) from:12/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:C1 text:Mason (C1) from:16/08/2017 till:20/08/2017 color:TS text:Nicole (TS) from:23/08/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:C5 text:Otto (C5) from:28/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:TD text:Seventeen (TD) from:05/09/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:TS text:Paula (TS) from:12/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:C2 text:Richard (C2) from:16/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:TS text:Shary (TS) barset:break from:26/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 color:C1 text:Tobias (C1) from:10/10/2017 till:12/10/2017 color:TS text:Virginie (TS) from:16/10/2017 till:27/10/2017 color:C5 text:Walter (C5) from:30/10/2017 till:02/11/2017 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) from:05/11/2017 till:06/11/2017 color:TD text:Twenty-five (TD) from:10/11/2017 till:15/11/2017 color:C4 text:Beta (C4) from:28/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 color:TS text:Gamma (TS) from:07/12/2017 till:11/12/2017 color:TS text:Delta (TS) from:30/12/2017 till:07/01/2018 color:C1 text:Epsilon (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:2023 TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" May The season started in early May, with the development of '''Tropical Storm Alex. '''A low pressure system southwest of Bermuda was noted for development, and on May 6, it made the transition to a subtropical storm. It continued to move northeast, and tropical storm warnings were raised for the island. Late on May 6, Alex became fully tropical as it speeded for Bermuda. On August 7, Alex peaked at 70 mph, and it's center passed directly over Bermuda, lashing the island with near hurricane force winds, causing damage. Two people were killed during a flash flood. Alex quickly moved off the island, however. Alex started to weaken, and continued to do so throughout May 8. As it moved into cold waters on May 9, it became Subtropical, then quickly extratropical. '''Tropical Storm Bonnie '''then developed. Beginning as a wave in the Gulf of Mexico, the storm would go on to landfall in Florida. The low pressure developed into Tropical Depression Two on May 16, in South of Louisiana. The storm began to move slowly southeast. Two did not strengthen much throughout the day, but on May 17, the depression became a tropical storm, as it began to curve northeast while far east of Tampa. Warnings were put in effect for the Big Bend. Bonnie was struggling amidst some wind shear as it still slowly moved towards its landfall location. The storm peaked at 60 mph, before landfall in the Big Bend of May 18. It chugged slowly over Florida, causing major flash flooding in the area. Winds knocked out power to at least 800,000 people. It moved out into the open Atlantic by late that day, and on May 19, began to drastically weaken. It sped off northeast, and on May 20, became extratropical south of Bermuda. Later that month, a tropical depression developed in the Western Caribbean on May 30.It became a tropical storm quickly before landfalling in the Yucatan Peninsula. After this, it made an odd turn northeast and began to move for Florida. The storm intensified into '''Hurricane Colin '''before landfall. It was rare for it to be a hurricane that time of year, so it surprised Florida. It caused major damage and flooding before moving off the state and began to weaken. It turned extratropical on June 8. June July August September October November December Storms Tropical Storm Alex Tropical Storm Bonnie Hurricane Colin Tropical Storm Danielle Hurricane Earl Hurricane Farah Hurricane Gaston Tropical Depression Eight Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Tropical Storm Julia Hurricane Kaden Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Mason Tropical Storm Nicole Hurricane Otto Tropical Depression Seventeen Tropical Storm Paula Hurricane Richard Tropical Storm Shary Hurricane Tobias Tropical Storm Virginie Hurricane Walter Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Depression Twenty-Five Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilon Storm Names Season Effects Category:Future Hurricane Season Category:Future Hurricane Seasons